


Sinful Saturday

by InsaneMagician



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sinful Saturday, SuperCat Sin Saturday, head cannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMagician/pseuds/InsaneMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Kara so willing to relinquish all power to Cat, even when her boss willingly gives herself?</p><p>It ends with Kara finally taking control, and her fears and reasons as to why she doesn't do it often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supergirl belongs to DC and Warner, SuperCat Sin Saturday is all kara-lesbihonest's idea; head cannon all mine

Kara caressed her love's cheek tenderly, loving the way she had forced the woman to take control of their interactions, demanding for her to be rougher, more aggressive, forceful to default, but she just couldn't. And she allowed the older blonde to take command, loved to surrender the power, even if she was topping and loving to give and give, and there were very few times in which she refused to give up.

Tender, gentle, ever so light and the pure definition of lovemaking and soul-joining that she had always craved to be able to feel with someone else, and pushing the patience of the woman below, who wanted the exact opposite but secretly _loved_ beyond reason those moments. Which was why they didn't happen often; Kara felt each of those experiences true and unique in the way she communicated with the woman who was still her boss, whom she assisted daily. She was no longer working for CatCo but personally for Cat Grant, and she wouldn't give up such instances for absolutely nothing.

"I swear, I don't understand why you won't loosen up and take complete command," it was the first time they would openly speak about it. "I know you, your strength, and after some experimentations, we established the boundaries and level of strength."

That had been quite the experience. It had ended with several ruined dildos, the brown-eyed woman passing out about five times and asking for more, and with bruises all over her back and derrière, and it had been from simple physical, skin-to-skin contact. It has scared her so much, It had taken months of reassurance for them to try again. The second time, knifes had been introduced for the alien to use, blindfold and scarfs, all but a gag, since the blue-eyed female was adamant about their safe word, 'sticky buns'.

"You like power," Kara replied easily, "I have too much, ever since I'm with you I've gain more control over everything around me, so I'm more than willing to give you what you need."

Cat huffed. "This isn't about me, it's about you."

"When it _is_ about me, then I'm Supergirl," the reply was brimming with confidence, "and you using me as you please because I love having to be nothing but your sex slave."

"You make it sound dirty," a fistful of blonde hair, eliciting a wanton look from the kryptonian and they would be going down to Cat's basement, to play in their dungeon. "You _know_ what that does to me."

"Maybe I want it," and blue eyes stated as much.

"And that's precisely why you don't get it," a pout was all she could give as answer, receiving a smirk, a very Cheshire like grin. "No, it's for your second birthday, to remind you that you're bound to this planet and more than that, you're bound to _me_."

Kara was already panting, eyes glazed over. "You got chains?"

"And ceramic knives," the more dangerous to humans, the more appealing they were for Cat to use and more effective on Kara. "You'll wear your choker that day."

The choker was by far the most uncomfortable and consistent bothersome object at Cat's disposal to make sure Kara had something permanently on her to remind her to whom she belonged to. It was irksome and irritating, constantly nagging and demanding her attention, even after giving her all in battle, and she loved the way the small spikes pressed against her skin in an effort of cutting but achieving nothing, of course. It was a personal favorite that she could cover with a scarf and had her family crest as to fit with her suit; she loved the duality of it and how it reminded her of how she was owned, that she began kissing the woman, who purred.

"You'll also have to make up for it," the older woman's statement made her freeze, "let lose, make me sticky."

The alien was once again pulled into a tide that she could scarcely control, which was what scared her the most. She was thronged, faster, she could easily kill the woman with her, the owner of her identity and self and who defined it on such an intimate level, she was sure she would stab her heart with a kryptonite blade once Cat died because she couldn't envision a life without her, and feared going on a rampage and kill everyone due to the pain she was bound to feel. At least the blade would be quick, if not entirely painless.

Just the thought of the magnificent human with her dying made her frantic, and if it wasn't because of her sight going haywire, she was sure she would have hurtled the woman. One finger, until the friction was nonexistent and then two. The frantic response of those hips, the thrusts that impaled her digits made her moan, and she had to bite the sinful shoulder in order to not wake Carter up. That would end up with a different type of punishment she had no desire on indulging.

"Kara!" It was a breathless gasp and the flooding of her hand rendered the two useless, so she added a third. "Rao, just ravish me, love."

It did the trick; she loved how honest her partner came when invoking the name of her deity, driving her with need that she threw away all caution, forgetting that the shoulder was bleeding with a bite mark and hickey, and began using four finger, her brain not computing the pain that Cat must feel. The moan should have keyed her in, but then her nail ever so deliberately grazed the rough wall within just as her thumb began circling the nub outside rather forcefully.

Cat lost coherence, reaching another orgasm and forcing their lips together into another kiss; Kara could feel how bruised they were, but at the pulling and sucking tongue on her own muscle, she forgot, and the uninjured shoulder was now branded by her rather short nails by her free hand. Remembering her final goal, she forced her hand softly and entirely inside, fisting the woman, who, with lack of oxygen, let her mouth go as her head pressed against the mattress, back arching entirely in a powerful orgasm that she had reached that night. The subsequent tremors felt delicious for Kara as she read the reactions and saw and heard and smelled it so clearly that she tasted the blood.

She froze, but the clenched walls and almost painful raking nails, which made her worry about her boss' manicure and made a mental note (that she hopefully wouldn't forget) to make an appointment at the salon, centered her enough to not yank her hand out and panic. She had yet to do that, and she still feared that her self-control wouldn't be enough at one point. She made sure to check the entire body and winced at the nail and teeth marks on the shoulders, the bruises her nipples had left the other woman's breasts, and the severely damaged upper lips. Below the waist, the rippled of pleasure were still coursing, and all the alien could do was shake her head at the amount of pain her lover could handle, and how it enhanced the pleasure.

"Kara," her whispered name made her look into those homey eyes, which looked far too glassy, and worry overtook her again. "You just fucked me senseless. I can't see, this a buzzing in my ears, and it feels as though I've been buried between your legs; unable to smell and with a heavy tongue.

"No, I might not have any idea if I'm holding you, but I can feel you deep within," Kara was checking to make sure her boss' best asset, her brain, was still working properly. From what she could tell, it was an endorphins overload, eyes rolled to the back of the head, blood flowing strongly by the ears and these affected her sense of smell, which directly affected her sense of taste, and her nerves appeared to be fried to the point on being unable to send or receive signals from the skin. But it was all temporal. "Right now, I know that I'm living and real because I can feel you. So don't leave me until I regain myself?"

Kara could only kiss Cat all over until she began regaining her senses. In an unusually timid instance of complete and utter vulnerability, the older woman giggled softly. Finally, honey eyes were back on her, hazy but otherwise functional. Pushing her tongue inside the ears helped, even if it was one of the things her lover wasn't particularly fond of, and as soon as a long exhale was given, which was several long minutes after composing herself, did Cat nod and relaxed herself enough for the younger woman to pull her hand out, _delicately_.

"By Rao, I love you Kara," a soft, tender kiss, "it saddens me that I cannot make you feel half of it."

"I'm deeply scared of pain," the alien confessed, shuddering as she remembered those days without powers, and how they both tended to make the best of them, but also knowing the temptation to causing Solar Flares just to experience it more often, but it still scared her. "I wouldn't be able to take the amount I can give you."

"Just the amount I can," a tender smile, like the one Kara had had at the end of their first session of lovemaking with her heart being power bottom. "We are perfect for each other."

"I cannot do this again," the young blonde confessed, tearing up, but kisses made her smile, and no water fell.

"I know, I like being bottom, and telling you what to do," the alien began licking her hand, "you haven't lost control yet, I like the way you push and try new things, and I'm not scared of giving you that power."

"I enjoy being the one to give you everything you need, and comply to your every wish, Cat, because you mean so much to me," a sigh, gently tracing the marks on the shoulder, smiling sadly at the hiss of pleasure, "I'm afraid of pain, and even more so of hurting you in a way that cannot be undone."

"You know the only way for that to happen, Kara, is if you stop."

"I know, and I'm serious as well when I say, right back at ya."

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this explicit, nsfw rating is the first of its kind — I've never written anything this graphic or this deep, so feedback on how it worked is welcomed; I'll be taking kudos as nosebleeds, to boost my confidence on writing this kind of thing  
> But all comments are welcome! Very much so.
> 
> You can let me know your thoughts regarding a possible companion piece, the one for Kara's "second birthday" which is the day she crashed on earth, with chains, ceramic knives, goggles covered with lead-made black paint, and if anyone has any other suggestions as to what to use, let me know; it's not like Cat can choke Kara


End file.
